


Another Day at Mckamey Manor

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work, anon - Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Murder, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Russ McKamey owns a well known haunted house. Mckamey Manor is his pride and joy. Where he can legally torture and terrorize willing 'thrill seekers'. Of course like every other haunted house there are rules, but sometimes rules can be broken. Just ask Anna Howlt, who managed to persuade Russ that you dont have to be 18 or older to get in.





	Another Day at Mckamey Manor

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ* Mckamey Manor is a REAL haunted house. As is the owner, yet Anna is a fictional character and so is this story. Yet be warned some of the things he does in real life are just as grizzly. WARNING THIS IS FUCKED UP. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.  
*This is my first story, hopefully its not terrible.*

Russ McKamey loved his job. He truly did. Not alot of people could say that nowadays. But every morning waking up, sent butterflies through his stomach and fresh ideas pouring out of his head.

He loved his humble home that he transformed into a terrifiying experiance for others. Every week people came to his 'haunted house' in Summertown Tennessee. Ready to conquer their fears and win that sweet 20k he offered to the person that could successfully endure all 10+ hours of torture without giving up.

Of course no one has so far, yet each day another person lines up to test their limits. Which is just fine in Russ's book. He knows exactly what he is, a psychopath, that's what is usually scratched onto the bricks that are thrown into his windows, usually by the small minded people of Summertown who complain about and threaten his home and buisness. He knew he was a sick fuck and even agreed with the people who accused him of being so. But luckily for him he found a very legal non-criminating way to play out his sick fantasies. As the media put it, Mckamey Manor was an extreme haunted house that was known for its simulated aggression towards its guests.

Russ and his employes loved to scare and berate people. Chocking, pushing, biting, drowning, everything that pushed people physically. He usually left the physical attributes to his employes, his favorite type of torture was psychological. He relished in knowing ones fears and using it against them. Oh, how he felt grooming them in the beginning when participants were signing his 40 page waiver. He asked their fears and limits and they were stupid enough to share them. Snakes, spiders, being buried alive. Things Russ wouldn't even lose sleep over.

Russ luckily got away with what he was doing because techinically it was all legal. And people signed waivers so they couldn't sue if something happened. And everyone that signed his waivers knew the possibilities that could happen. In past 'tours' he's pulled teeth, gave tattoos, waterboarded people even going as far as burying someone alive. As much as he loved his job he has to admit after years of doing the same old shit he's gotten bored. But of course he knows he can't truly go all out and ruin his haunted houses 'reputation'.

Luckily for him Anna Howlt was there on a very fortunate day. A day where the same old torture just wasn't doing it for him. It was late at night and the willing participants of the day had all backed out and quit. He didn't really care, Russ was aggravated anyways. He had just finished paying his employees and was starting to pack up the day. At 11 at night he sure wasn't expecting company yet there she was, ringing his doorbell and standing in the night mist. Dressed in a Hollister white top and high waist yoga pants. 36 weeks pregnant and only looking to be about 15 years old at the oldest. She looked up at Russ her eyes sizing up Russ's tall and pudgy build. 

" Hello, I'm sorry to bother you sir. I'm looking for Russ McKamey?" She said batting her long eyelashes.

Russ cleared his throat and trailed his eyes down at the pretty little thing who just knocked on his door. His eyes wondering longer at her bulging belly and plump pregnancy tits. 

"Yes that would be me. Can I help you?" 

" Um yeah actually I'm hoping you can. I wanted to ask if there was any way I could gain access to your haunted house..I would have filled out the form thats online its just I don't exactly meet the age requirement." She spoke softly, her expression turning sullen and looking to the ground.

"Ahh yes I'm sorry but you must be 21 or older or 18 with parents permission..how old are you? Besides you don't seem to to be in the right physical condition for this type of place." Russ said pointing a finger out to her stomach.

" I know! I read all the guidelines on your website, I just...really want to" she trailed off before stomping her foot angrily. 

"Look I know I'm 14 and I know I'm pregnant, but this is the last time I will be anywhere near Tennessee. My parents are moving me to Oregon and I won't get this chance again. I heared my mom talking about how terrible this place is and had to check it out. Plus I heard you would give the winner 20 thousand dollars if they win. And I'm not scared easily like the other kids in my grade!" She spat crossing her arms under her chest. 

Russ stared at the girl for the longest time. Simply trying to understand her requests. Sure he'd gotten punk kids that had tried to sneak in before or use some fake ID to foil his employes. But no one ever this underage or even pregnant showed up at his attraction expecting to gain entrance.

" Look kid, I'm sorry that your missing the chance to ever step into my haunted house. But your not only underage but you look about ready to pop. Not only is it highly illegal for me to let you in, your physique couldn't stand for the type of shit we pull here. Sorry kid. Best be getting back to your folks before the police show up at my door." Russ said back no time for bullshit in his voice. Of course he truly had no objections for her being here, but not only was everything he said true, he didn't want the cops showing up and ruining this good thing he's got going.

" Come on please! My parents don't know I'm here no one does, it can be our little secret I won't tell. And about the pregnancy what if I can just have a little peek about what all the fuss is about. That way no one gets in trouble and I can't get hurt?" She sputtered not backing down. 

Russ rubbed the back of his head looking over her questioning form. Bells rung in his head when she said no one knew she was here. He supposed it wouldn't be that bad. He had already sent his workers home and hadn't cleaned up from the days torture. He supposed he could give her a peek of all the gore and creepiness and send her on her way without it being a problem. Or...or He could finally break his boring streak he was stuck in. He faked a sigh giving in and opening his front door for her.

Little Anna's smile shot right up and she quickly wobbled inside eyes flying around his front living room. From what she could see it was completely normal, nothing spooky or gruesome insight.

Russ saw the confusion on her face and stepped in front of her, motioning for her to follow. " Don't expect to be scared kid, my employees have already gone home for the day and besides the 'stage room's are in the back." He lead her out of his living room opening a door that lead to the back side of his house. There he had built all sorts of rooms that were supposed to resemble the everyday horror cliches. One room was a bathroom with stained walls and broken toilets leaking liquids that he would usually dunk peoples heads in or he would make them eat the gunk that was plugged up in the rows of sinks. 

He twisted and turned out of each room letting Anna see each room she wanted. When they had gotten to a room that looked like a makeshift slaughterhouse her eyes widened seeing the dead pigs hanging from the cieling and the butcher tools waving from hooks next to them. Russ looked towards her face expecting the little thing to throw up and cry, not alot of others got to this room before they quit the haunted house. 

Yet Anna barley paid attention to the pigs. Instead turning her eyes to a shelf that held jars of all sizes. Some filled with murky liquids, and others filled with pig intestines. She ran her fingers on the glasses letting out a bored sigh. " This isn't what I expected at all. There's nothing scary about this place.. Its just unsanitary." She sneered her hands gesturing around her.

"Well you know usually the workers are in here chopping up bits, flinging them on you. Its really the interactive part of this place that really pushes people." Russ chuckled at her antics. He steped over towards the table picking somethings the workers left out and put them aside.

"Come here" he patted the table and motioned the girl to jump up.

"You want me to sit up there? Isn't that where the pigs were before?" She said skeptically her eyes trailing on the blood stained wood.

"Well you said you wanted to see what happens around here right? What all the fuss is about?" He said taking her hand and lifting her body onto the table.

"See what would make people so scared is that we would set them up on this table like so..." He trailed off stairing at her 5'1 height. Not uncommon for someone her age. He lifted his hands and yanked down a chain that was hanging from the ceiling. On the end had a pair of metal cuffs. Those took Russ awhile to find, not only did they match the look to the room they where in they where extremely uncomfortable for the person wearing them. Escpicially when the chain was yanked up and forced a persons arms up and over there heads. 

He showed the cuffs to Anna silently asking her for permission to continue. She nodded her head lifting both of her hands for him. Russ smirked, she was gonna make this way to easy. He locked both her hands in the holes locking the cuffs extra tight and yanked on the chain, sending her hands flying up and behind her..

"Ow!" Anna yelped. Her voice coming out in a shrill squeak and echoing in the room around them.

"Oh sorry my bad sweety I forget how fast that chain can go. Anyways see what makes the volunteers so scared is because they feel like their trapped. Surrounded by dead animals and I usually have my employee who works in this room screaming that their next. I allow him to scare them by tightening the cuffs, making them eat pig intestines, I'll even allow him to make small cuts on them. And as long as they don't say their safe word they choose at the begginging of the tour we keep going to see to much more they can take." He pushed her body back,the top of her head barley touching the wall behind her. He spread her legs locking her anckles in cuffs that where boulted into the table.

She was forced to lie back when he yanked the chain again. Her entire body layed splayed out, her hands cuffed above her and her legs spread far apart and locked, holding her in place. She giggled, finally seeing what was so scary. She supposed when this place was open and full of people screaming and crying it could potentially be quite terrifying. She tried wiggling but couldn't and eventually looked up finding Russ staring down at her. Well more importantly down at her belly. 

"Well I guess this place is kinda scary. And this really isn't helping my back. Can I get up now? Thanks again for showing me around." She stated, looking up at him nervously. 

Russ smirked at little Anna, eyes trailing up and down her body. He could see she was getting nervous. Could see the sweat that was starting to appear and the faint smell of fear coming off of her. Finally this dumb cunt realised she was in a sketchy situation with an older man in a remote place.

Russ ignored her; looking above where she layed to a wall covered in various tools. He picked up a rusted knife and brought it down for her to see. Her breath picked up quickly and she started wiggling in her restraints.

" W-what are you doing? I said I'd like to get out of this now." She said pulling at the metal cuffs. She stilled and hissed when she relized all that did was make them rub the skin locked under the cuffs raw. She kept her eyes locked on the knife being held above her when it suddenly slammed down. She quickly shut her eyes and prepaired for pain.

Russ couldn't help but laugh. Seeing her freeze up in fear was delightful. He swung the knife down into the wood she layed on, the impact made her snap her eyes open trying to locate the knife once again. Seeing Russ's fat face above hers laughing and smirking made her see red. 

" What the fuck was that! You can't do that you fat fuck!" She glared at him spitting in his face. Russ's laughter quieted down. Damn did she have a mouth on her. 

" Well you said you wanted to be scared right? And no one knows your here. So I think that means I can do whatever the fuck I feel like. Which would include scaring the piss out of you!" Russ wiped the spit off his face rubbing it on hers. Speaking of piss, Russ looked down smelling the foul stench of urine coming from under the kid. 

He smiled and looked closer. Sure enough she had pissed herself. She had made a mess all over the front and back of her pants and it was starting to drip off the table.

" Now look what you done you little shit." He yanked the knife out of the wood and brought it to her waist line.

Not even having a chance to fathom her bodies natural reaction to fear she seized up again when he brought the knife up and below where she could see. Her head was forced up to look at the ceiling and she whimpered. " I-I'm Sorry but I got scared I thought you were gonna hurt me, besides can't you I'm pregnant! My baby is sitting right on my bladder!" She threw back at him. Embarrassment and anger spitting from her mouth.

Russ ignored her whining and sliced the knife threw her pants waist line breaking the part of pants that kept it together. Before Anna had a chance to react he quickly cut again and again only stopping to rip her pants to shreds. Hearing her cries and anger he stared down at her piss stained panties. The smell stung his nostrils but he didn't care. 

He pushed his head between her spread thighs taking a deep wiff and exhaling in utter lust. His body shook from excitement. He simply didn't know what he wanted to do first. Before he could even decide he was brought out of his enjoyment by Anna's insistent sobbing. He grabbed her shirt and sliced his blade upwards, shredding the thin material fast. He made sure to point the blade up and away from her stomach. He didn't want to hurt her precious baby. At least not yet.

He cut her entire shirt in half stopping his knife under her chin where she could see it. " Keep screaming and your gonna lose the fucking ability to, kid." He brought the knife further up placing the tip against her lips and gently gliding it on them. Anna's eyes were wide with fear. Tears swam off her face and she could feel every fiber in her being shake. Russ admired his work so far trailing the knife down her body, not to hurt her just to leave the fact that the knife was on her and if he so chooses could easily hurt her.

He hooked the knife under her braw wire and thrust upwards. Freeing her enormous tits. They sagged down on each side because of how she was forced to lie down but my god he had a great view. Girls her age would dream of having tits like hers when they where older. Luckily for him, Anna must have already had big boobs before she was even pregnant the pregnancy just highlighted them gloriously.

His hand went to cup her breast when she suddenly yelled " Stop! Why are you doing this! You can't do this! I have read your contract waivers you can't do things like this! Besides I never signed anything! When I get out I can call the cops or something, this is assault!" She trembled hoping her threat of legal action would work and make him stop.

" Oh hunny you just don't get it do you. Your not gonna call the cops. There's no assault happening because technically you were never here. You said it yourself your parents don't know your here. And this establishment would never let in a minor." He cackled, letting his hand group her enormous tit with his left hand and with his right backhanded her across the face. He could see the realization cross over her face and her eyes dulled with less fight and she simply laid there sobbing.

No that wouldn't do at all. He wanted her fighting. He wanted her to keep giving him this new kind of thrill. He gripped the waistline of her painties and ripped them with both hands leaving her naked as the day she was born. Now this was a sight to see. Sure the pregnant at 14 just screams slut but the little minx before him had the most beautiful shaved pussy he had ever seen. It was glisting with piss and only showing faint lines where her stomach was starting to pull at the skin to make room for her growing belly.

With his hand he pushed her legs further apart, spread her thighs and looked at her pink pussy. He was completely overwhelmed by the sight. As he pulled her labia apart with his fingers, his thumb rubbed over her clit. He felt her shudder beneth him and her sobbing immediately quited down. Without hesitation, he set to work. His mouth blew a harsh kiss over her folds, his lips wandered slowly from top to bottom and back again. He slightly stretched out his thick tongue and licked her pussy with the tip of his tongue in circular movements. 

With his face buried in her pussy he tasted her exquisite juices. His mouth kissed on and on. Sucked with vigor on her hard clit and stuck his tongue demanding into the hot, wet, tight hole of her pussy. Anna whimpered, her breath leaving her body in heavy puffs and moved restlessly back and forth. Quickly he put two fingers from his right hand into her pussy and fingered her incessantly. Her tight snatch made such wonderful smacking noises and he felt how wet she was getting from his violations.

"You are such a dirty fucking girl aren't you? You knew exactly what was going to happen when you came here!" He reeled with laughter. He backs away from the writhering girl and laughs even harder when she whines at the loss of his hands. He quickly undresses him self and frees his painfully hard cock from his pants. He returnes to his position close to her and wiggles his hips until his cock is perfectly centered and is nudging her slit. He pushes his leaking cockhead against her cunt and roughly slams himself in. He gave her no time to adjust and simply tore through her until he was balls deep. 

Little Anne Howlt screamed her poor little heart out. Sure she's had sex before with a guy a few grades ahead of her but this was something else entirely. She was being savagly torn open by a man with a fat prick bigger then her forearm. Russ swears as she screams around him, she’s tight, but so wet. She wants it, the slut, just like he knew she would. He’s suddenly fucking; hard and deep and fast, hips cracking against her.He’s pistoning in and out of her so fast, plunging in so deep that she can feel his heavy balls slapping against her ass on every drive deeper. He suddenly drags out slow, and she whimpers at the sting of it, her cunt still raw. Russ chuckles at her grimace, then frowns mocking, “What the matter, honey? You sore?” She let out a terrified breath and nods. “Poor thing,” he says,then shoves back in. He huffs a laugh, breath shaky as he clenches up into her. It doesn’t take long for Russ to find a rhythm, but it’s all wrong, the some what blissed expression on her face tells him as much. She’s enjoying this. And he just won’t have that. Blunt fingernails bite into the soft flesh of Anna's thighs, they travel up them to land on her stomach and he stays completely still. Russ's hands roam around her stomach until he finds what he's searching for and then he starts to thrust into her so hard and deep that it almost hurts him. She cries out with every brutal snap of his hips. 

Anna explodes, wailing into the air as she clamps down hard, legs taut, trembling against the wooden desk. Russ grows fervent, cock still pistoning. He grabs the knife once again and glides it across her lower stomach- and then he goes still and shaking. Her cunt feels every rhythmic pulse as he comes, nails embedded deep into her stomach. Anna whimpers as he pulls out, she feels the hot slick of cum flood from her pussy to drip creamy strings onto the table below her ass.

Then she notices what he's done once her orgasmic state resides and the pain sets in. Russ is breathing heavily, trying to come down fast as he takes both hands and tries to pull the skin open from the line he just cut in Anna's skin. Anna thrashes against her bounds screaming so much its hurting her throat. But Russ ignores her once again, feeling the placenta on his fingertips he digs in ripping it open. 

Finding it hard to stick his hand further in he reaches for his knife again and precedes to slice Anna's stomach completely open. He slices through the sack again and drops the knife. Reaching inside Anna, he grabs hold of the first thing he can feel and roughly tugs. 

Anna's body tries to tug with her baby as its ripped out of her. She can't scream anymore even if she wanted to. She felt every slice and prod, she felt her hot blood spilling out of her and the last thing she felt was her baby being carlessly ripped from her womb. 

Russ stares at the still thing in his arm. Blood and amniotic fluid stuck to its skin. Suddenly it gave a gasping cry in his arms. Wailing loudly and trying to move its premature arms. Russ wondered how old the thing was, couldn't be more then 26 weeks. 'So sad poor little Anna couldn't care it to full term' Russ thought gazing down at the child gasping in his arms.

Further inspecting the child he discovered it was a girl. A red, wrinkly underdeveloped girl. Her skin is warm and so incredibly soft. She's a small thing, so small in fact he can hold her in one hand. Russ trembled as his cock begins to stir.

He carelessly lays the baby onto the hard table; next to her dead mother and positions her so her feet are facing him. She's gasping uncomfortably and he knows she won't be alive much longer. Russ pushes his leaking cockhead against her premature cunt again and again trying to break through her underdeveloped cunt. With a forceful thrust of his hips, he managed to fit his entire head inside the immature entrance. Russ couldn't stop there. Her too tight hole was squeezing him impossibly tight and with a growl he gave a final brutal thrust, he shoved the rest of his cock into her, groaning as he buried himself all the way inside her. He could feel her tiny hymen break and himself burst through her cervix.

Russ groaned at the sight of his cock bulging through the childs skin. Keeping her tiny legs apart, Russ grunted through his teeth as he pulled himself out of her constricting hole and surged his hips forward in a hard thrust. He did this repetitive pattern of slowly pulling out before thrusting back all the way back in. Anna's child gasped painfully,trying to suck in as much air as it could. Her few minutes of life filled with pain as fire burned from her chest and from the monster savagely tearing her open. 

"Hah! f-fuck, I’m gonna fucking cum!” Russ breathed out, clawing into her skin. Unintentionally grasping both of her arms as he came, Russ slammed into the child one more time, forcing her body completely on his dick. He felt his cock break through a barrier and felt her insides squeezing and writhering against him. He trembled as his cum flew through her body shooting out the top of her mouth. He watched as Anna's child took its last breath, chocking on his cum.

Lazily thusting a few more time to make sure she got every last bit of his cum, he finally pulled out letting her corpse flop onto the table next to her mother. Russ chucked to himself, maybe the whole 18 or older rule should be broken more often. After all everyone should get to enjoy the glorious Mckamey Manor at least once in there life.


End file.
